Serving Beranabus
by Gakupo's Voice
Summary: A story about a character of mine who works for Beranabus for a while and then meets Lord Loss and falls for him.


A/N This is my first story so I hope it isn't too bad! Please enjoy! None of the characters are mine except for Morrigan! Thankies!

* * *

><p><em><span>Hello, Beranabus<span>_

**I wake from a nightmare, **sweating profusely. I want to scream but I don't, for fear of waking Beranabus or Kernel. Instead, I slowly sit up and swing my legs over the side of the bed. As I move, a wave of nausea washes over me. I rush to my small, en-suite bathroom and spend the next hour or so emptying the contents of my poor, roiling stomach. All weekend I have felt slightly ill; it's the weekend of the full moon and it's a terrible coincidence that I happened to fall sick today. Hopefully. The full moon makes me nervous but I haven't voiced my concerns to Beranabus, I probably won't ever. The old magician would just brush it off and tell me it's nerves, anyway.

It's close to dawn so I don't bother trying to go back to sleep after I'm done being sick. Beranabus always wakes Kernel and I before 6:00 A.M. anyway. I don't have very long to wait. I climb into bed to stay warm, I have cold chills now that the sick feeling has passed. While I am curled up under my blankets I can't help but replay the incidents of the passed few weeks in my head; the days when I first met Beranabus.

The day I met the old magician was a nice one, in the human world at least. Sadly, I had no way of knowing that. I wasn't in the human universe. I was fighting off a horde of evil, flesh-eating demons, in their world. They were all different shapes and sizes, and although most were smaller and weaker than me, they out-numbered me by at least twenty. I was locked in combat with a slimy beats that had the body of a jaguar and the head of a large, mutated bear with horns. The other Demonata continued to attack me while I was fighting the monstrous beast, but those were just minor wounds. If I could destroy this one, most of the others would run in fear. A few minutes passed and I realized that I was fighting a losing battle. I was weary from fighting off the demons for so long, and the bear-headed demon was getting the upper hand, his group of smaller beasts dragging me down while it lashed at me with it's dagger-like horns. I was in agony, shrieking and clawing, trying to get up. Finally I just laid still, focusing the rest of my energy into a final desperate bolt of magic, planning on releasing it to, hopefully, kill the bear demon and few others so that the rest would flee and leave me to die in peace. Right as I was going to release the energy a strange window opened up behind the bear-headed demon. The door was small and bright red in color. The light of the new portal distracted the demons around me, and the one on top of me. I took the opportunity to kill the bear-jaguar with a touch of a magically charged finger, absorbing energy from the window. It had been surprisingly easy to do away with the beast, seeing as I had fought for my life seconds before. I started to black out, exhausted from the whole endeavor. Before I fainted I saw through my half-closed eyelids an old man and a boy my age step through the crimson portal. The elderly man barked a word of magic and the Demonata around me started to melt into a sticky, bubbling puddle, pooling around my nearly unconscious body. The teenage boy gasped when he saw me and pulled over his adult companion. At that point I passed out, all used up from fighting for so long.

I woke to find myself laying on a rug laid out on the floor, close to a crackling fire. I groaned and turned over onto my back. When I moved, two worried faces appeared over me. Startled by their sudden appearance, I leaped up to attack, charging my fingertips with magic. When I realized that they were humans, not demons who had come to eat me, I relaxed and let the magic fade from my hands, but I still stayed alert. The older man stepped forward, hands open and pointed to the sky. A sign meaning peace.

"Hello. I am Beranabus. This," he gestured to the boy sitting cross-legged next to him, "is Kernel Fleck." He spoke cautiously, as if he was talking to a wild animal who he thought would attack at any moment. The boy, Kernel Fleck, nodded slowly.

"Hello! That's all you have to say to me? Not, 'I abducted you earlier because…?' Or maybe telling me where the heck I am?" I fumed, glaring first at Beranabus, then a Kernel Fleck.

Beranabus glares at me coldly. "Humph," he sneered disgustedly. "We saved your life, ungrateful swine. We could have just left you in that stinking demon world to wait for another demon to come through and rip you apart!"

I averted my eyes, full of shame and mistrust. Knowing that he was probably telling the truth and that maybe, just maybe, I could trust this odd pair. Otherwise, why would they have kept me alive? _Unless that strange old man is going to torture you or make you his new slave. _A suspicious voice inside of me pointed out bitterly. I told it to get stuffed and wiped all negative thoughts from my head. Before I could begin to apologize, Kernel Fleck stammered, "W-when we brought you back here we were going to clean off the blood and slime that you are covered in but we didn't because…," he looked away, blushing. I knew what he was talking about. These two were both men, or at least boys. I was a young girl with dark, shoulder-length hair and unnerving ice blue eyes. Most of the guys in my school, when I had _gone _to school, before all of this demon business, would have said I was strangely pretty, in an odd, dark way. But right then, covered in my own blood and guts, I could understand their reluctance to touch my foul female self.

" I am Morrigan. Pleased to meet you, my _heroes,_" I smiled sarcastically and did a mock curtsy. Beranabus beamed like a proud teacher and looked at Kernel, as if to say, 'I told you so.' Kernel sighed heavily.

"So. Who wants to know what's going on?" Beranabus asked, rubbing his hands together enthusiastically. Kernel and I raise our hands without hesitation.

* * *

><p>AN Thankies for reading! Please Read and Review!


End file.
